This invention relates to a coarse net-like develop resilient mat made by complicatedly entangling synthetic resin monofilaments and more particularly to a mat consisting of filament loop aggregations and adapted to a porch mat of fixed dimensions or a floor mat formed and laid in a long sheet and a method and apparatus for producing the same.
Instead of a conventional carpet mat or synthetic resin mat, there is recently provided a three-dimensional net-like mat consisting of synthetic resin monofilaments high in the water permeability and quick dryability. Due to such characteristics as the resiliency and weather-proofness, such three-dimensional net-like mat is used in many indoor and outdoor fields, is applied particularly to such water using place as, for example, an inlet and outlet of a bath room or a pool side and is appreciated because it is simple to wash and dry.
Also, as this kind of three-dimensional mat is open, the sand and gravels brought when it is trod will drop down and will not remain on the surface. As water or the like also will drop down, the surface can be always kept dry. It is thus convenient.
In addition, when such elastic sheet as a synthetic resin sheet, foaming sheet or rubber sheet is pasted to the lower surface of such mat, the cushioning property as of a mat will be able to be increased, the sand and water dropping from the surface will be able to be received by this sheet pasted to the lower surface and the floor will be able to be prevented from being made dirty directly by the dropping sand and the like.